Azumanga Who Episode Titles
Much like William Hartnell's overall stories on Doctor Who, some Episodes of Azumanga Who had a different title on four separate lists: * Daniel's master list (unseen) * The dropdown list on FanFiction.Net * Internal "Next Episode" captions * Internal titles (beginning with Episode 16). Lists are presented in episode order. Daniel's Master List * Introduction * Science & Meetings * The First Day * P.E. & Summer Break * Sports & Culture * New Year's Dreams * Chiyo-Chan's Birthday * The Second Year * A Benfield's Day (parody of "Chiyo-Chan's Day", the relevant episode of Azumanga Daioh) * Second Year Summer Break * Second Year Sports Fest * Second Year Culture Fest * And Now For Something Completely Different * Christmas In Japan * Inflated Yomi (parody of "Elated Yomi", the relevant segment of the anime) * Cherry Blossoms * The Third Year * Truth Exposure * Third Year Summer Break * Third Year Sports Fest * Daniel's Not Here * The Great Parallel * The Tests Begin... * Daniel's 20th Birthday (refers to the age of the author, not the character) * The Great Battle – The Beginning Beginning with Chapter 26 (Episode 25), the list read "The Great Battle – Part One", followed by "The Great Battle – Part Two", etc. FanFiction.Net "Drop-Down" List NOTE: Since the story has not been on FFN since March 9, 2009, this is merely for reference. Although neither scripts or first-person novel chapters will be uploaded (either on FFN or elsewhere), they are available upon request to the author. This said, the first two renditions of the story don't reflect his current ideas and are considered inferior. * Introduction * Science & Meetings * The First Day * PE & Summer Break * Sports & Culture * New Year's Dreams * Chiyo's Birthday * The Second Year * A Benfield's Day * Second Year Summer Break * Second Year Sports Fest * Second Year Culture Fest * Azumanga Who Christmas Songs (originally "And Now Something Completely Different") * Christmas In Japan * Inflated Yomi * Cherry Blossoms * The Third Year * Truth Exposure * Third Year Summer Break * Third Year Sports Fest * Together With Mayaa * And Somethin' About A Prophecy * The New Year * Daniel Presents: Birthday Cutaway * The Great Battle: The Beginning Beginning with Chapter 26 (Episode 25), the dropdown list used "The Great Battle: Part One" and continued as such until "The Great Battle: Part Six" as Chapter 31 (Episode 30). "Next Episode" List Episodes here are arranged in order of the preceding episode. Since INTRODUCTION was Episode 1, there is no listing for that. * 1) SCIENCE & MEETINGS * 2) THE FIRST DAY * 3) P.E. & SUMMER BREAK * 4) SPORTS & CULTURE * 5) NEW YEAR'S DREAMS * 6) CHIYO-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY * 7) THE SECOND YEAR * 8) A BENFIELD'S DAY * 9) SECOND YEAR SUMMER BREAK * 10) SECOND YEAR SPORTS FEST * 11) SECOND YEAR CULTURE FEST * 12) AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT * 13) CHRISTMAS IN JAPAN * 14) INFLATED YOMI * 15) CHERRY (ACHOO!) BLOSSOMS (due to Yomi sneezing at the end of the Episode) * 16) THE THIRD YEAR * 17) TRUTH EXPOSURE * 18) THIRD YEAR SUMMER BREAK * 19) THIRD YEAR SPORTS FEST * 20) NO DANIELS ALLOWED * 21) THE GREAT PARALLEL * 22) THE NEW YEAR * 23) THE GREAT BATTLE (THE BEGINNING) * 19.3) THIRD YEAR SPORTS FEST/THE GREAT BATTLE (THE BEGINNING) Beginning with Chapter 25 (Episode 24), the "Next Episode" caption read "THE GREAT BATTLE (PART ONE)", followed by "THE GREAT BATTLE (PART TWO)", etc. Internal Episode Titles The giving of episode titles within the episodes themselves began in Episode 16; for the first revamp, all earlier chapters received internal designations. * Episode Sixteen: Cherry Blossoms (Written by Daniel Benfield) * Episode Seventeen: The Third Year (Written by Daniel Benfield) * Episode Eighteen: Truth Exposure (Revealed by Daniel Benfield) * Episode Nineteen: Third Year Summer Break (Scared the crap out of Daniel Benfield) * Episode Twenty: Third Year Sports Fest (Envisioned by Daniel Benfield) * Episode Twenty-One: Together With Mayaa (Not appearing in this Episode is Daniel Benfield) * Episode Twenty-Two: The Great Parallel (What happened during Episode Twenty-One to Daniel Benfield) * Episode Twenty-Three: The New Year (Celebrated in part by Daniel Benfield) * Episode Nineteen (And About A Third): Daniel's Birthday (Celebrated...? by Daniel Benfield) * Episode Twenty-Four: The Great Battle (The Beginning) (It all begins due to Daniel Benfield) Beginning with Episode 25, the titles simply said the title followed with "by Daniel Benfield", giving more space to expound on the seriousness of the Great Battle. Links Category:Lists